Covers are available for various electronic devices, such as portable or mobile devices which may comprise a display, to protectively cover at least a part of the device, such as the display or the entire body of the device. Some covers may be divided into rigid sections that may be folded to form a shape, such that the device may rest against or hang on the folded cover, for instance when hung over the headrest of a car. Covers may be pivoted about an attachment, for instance a magnetic attachment, to the device.
The design and structure of the cover may affect the stability of the folded cover and the angle at which an electronic device may rest against or be otherwise attached to the folded cover.